penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Boxers and Breifs Episode Two
Next Ejaculation: Momokawa Daiki「次の射精：桃川大貴」the second episode of Boxers and Breifs. The episode aired on July 16th, 2019. Character Appearances Episode Seizou walked into class, pure boredom on his face as he looked around, spotted a pair of empty seats and took one. Sakurayama-sensei, unamused stood the blonde back up and made his stand in front of the class. Sensei: Why did you decide to arrive now? Seizou: Woke up late. Was jerking off like 20 times last night, you should've seen me, I came all over! I hit the door and the sheets. Sensei: Why don't you simply reduce the amounts of times you bust a nut, so your wide awake for class the next day. Seizou: Crap, never thought of the that, thanks Sakurayama-sensei. Sensei: But since you did' '''come to class late, I still have to punish you. '''Seizou:' Aww, shit... The scene shifted to Seizou, Sakurayama-sensei and the rest of the class on the baseball field. He then instructed Seizou to run around the field 10 times, but his was at the verge of collapse by the 7th lap and feeling sorry for the blond, Sakurayama-sensei stopped him and took the class back inside. When reentering the classroom, a bespectacled student noticed Seizou wasn't alongside them and raised his hand: Glasses Student: Where's Seizou? Sensei: He's learning his lesson, don't worry. Spiky-haired Student: Is he dead? Sensei: No, of course not. Sakurayama-sensei blushed, a perverse smile formed on his face, he placed a hand on the blackboard and knocked three times, which unlocked a secret panel. Behind the panel, was Seziou's naked torso, a large majority of the class staring at his flaccid 7 inch cock. Ken immediately took out his yellow and black bumblebee-pattern fleshjack, poured honey flavored lube inside and slowly slid it over Seizou's cock. Whipping out his own, he began pleasuring Seizou and himself simultaneously. After a few moments, Ken ceased his stroking and slowly removed the fleshjack from Seizou's now half-hard 8.5 inch cock. A quiet green-haired student stood up and slowly walked over. Ken: You think you can do it, loser? The student nodded, stooping down to Seizou's cock was at his eye level. Without hesitation, the student slowly consumed it all, till his lips met Seizou's crotch. He began taking it all like a pro and within a matter of minutes, Seziou came! - flooding his mouth with the hot, sticky seed. He gulped it all down, wiping his mouth and cleaning the blonde's cock with his tongue afterward. The school day continued; Seizou being released from his punishment and him, and Daiki Momokawa becoming close friends. This began from the two simply eating lunch together on the grounds, sitting on the steps near the school's front gates. Seizou: Okay, it's your turn. Guess my underwear. Daiki: Okay, hmm. Purple...uh, purple jockstrap...? Seizou: Wrong-o! Seizou undid his belt and unzipped his pants, revealing his tight, red and black boxer-briefs. He quickly fixed himself before laughing a bit. Daiki: Seizou, wanna sneak in a couple wanks before the bell rings? Seizou: Eh, sure. Why not? With that and having finished their lunches, the two dashed to the restrooms. Category:PENStrike Category:Boxers and Breifs